


When Raphael goes to visit Magnus, (He is surprised by who he finds there instead)

by Harrypotterfan198



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 18:12:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6530728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harrypotterfan198/pseuds/Harrypotterfan198
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After watching season 1 episode 13 of Shadowhunters, I started wondering where Simon was going to live after he was kicked out of Hotel Dumort. In this story, after Simon is kicked out he goes to live with Magnus. </p><p>Raphael goes to Magnus' apartment because Magnus wanted to see Raphael (for some reason). Raphael doesn't know that Simon is living with Magnus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Raphael goes to visit Magnus, (He is surprised by who he finds there instead)

Raphael walks into Magnus' apartment. He doesn't see Magnus, so he decides to wait. He goes and sits on one of the couches.

Simon is in his room and he hears someone, he thinks it's Magnus.  
Simon thinks to himself, _Maybe Magnus came back from wherever he went._  
Simon comes out of his room and Raphael thinks that the person he hears is Magnus, Raphael is about to say something (still thinking that the person that he hears is Magnus) when Simon walks into the room. Raphael is shocked, he wasn't expecting Simon to be here. While Raphael is looking at Simon, he feels so many emotions all at once: betrayal, anger, hurt, love.

  
Raphael thinks back to when he first met Simon. When he first met Simon, he thought Simon was just an annoying Mundane (who was also cute), his mind doesn't let him forget that part. When Simon became a vampire and moved into Hotel Dumort, he was still annoying (and cute). The more Raphael spent time with Simon, the more Simon grew on him. Raphael even let Simon borrow his suit, even after Simon ruined his other jackets. Raphael would have never let someone borrow his suits, especially after they ruined his jackets, but Simon looked so cute when he asked to borrow a suit to go to that Shadowhunter's wedding. Raphael would even admit that he was jealous when Simon said that his date was with that Shadowhunter girl (Clary!) Simon yelled at him, when he called her that. "Her name is Clary," Simon had said to him. Raphael felt even more jealous when he saw Simon in his suit, he wished he could go to the wedding, even though he didn't even care who was getting married. He just wanted to go so that his Simon wouldn't go with that Shadowhunter girl (Clary! Simon's voice in his head said).

Even though Raphael was so deep in thought, he still noticed that Simon was trying to leave the room. Raphael vamps speeds over to Simon and pushes him against the wall and says, "Where do you think your going?!"

Simon looks at Raphael and says, "I was going to go back to my room. It's not like you were talking to me. You were just standing there."  
Raphael gives Simon a look and says, "I was thinking."  
Simon says nervously to Raphael, "What were you thinking about?"  
Raphael sighs and decides to avoid the question by asking, "Are you living here now?"  
Simon swallows nervously and says, "Yeah."  
Raphael sighs again and asks, "Why?"  
Simon looks at Raphael and says, "It's not like I can go home."  
Raphael looks surprised for a second, "Why can't you go home?"  
Simon starts getting upset and says, "Well, every vampire at Hotel Dumort has been ordered to kill me, so I didn't want to live at home because I didn't want to put my family in danger. Second, is because I thought it would be safer if I lived here. I mean it's not like I have anywhere else to live."  
Raphael gives Simon a surprised look and asks him, "What about that werewolf, Luke?"  
Simon gives Raphael a look and says, "It would have been hard with all the other werewolves. I mean it's not like they like me."  
"I can't believe Magnus would let you live here."  
"I was surprised at first too. Actually, I'm still kind of surprised. I mean it was really nice of him to let me stay here."  
Raphael asks Simon, "What did he want in return?"  
Simon looks at Raphael confused, "In return for what?"  
Raphael sighs, "In return for letting you stay here."  
"Oh. He said that as long as I didn't bother him too much, he would let me live here and that as soon as I had another place to live that I would have to leave."  
Raphael looks surprised again.  
Finally, Simon says "Can you please put me down?"  
Raphael looks at Simon surprised and then he realizes that he is still holding Simon against the wall.  
He lets go of Simon.

  
"Why did you do it?"  
"Do what?"  
Raphael looks Simon and says, "Why did you have to let Camille go?"  
Simon looks back at Raphael and says, "I had to."  
Raphael looks at Simon hurt and says, "You had to betray me? Even after I told you not to release her, you still did it anyway."  
Simon starts to get upset and says, "Releasing Camille was our only way to get what we needed in order to help Jocelyn."  
Raphael starts to get upset as well, "You could have found another way to help that didn't involve releasing Camille."  
"There was no other way."  
Raphael gives Simon a look and says, "Well, now you need to live with the fact that because you released Camille, whatever she does is partly your fault."

Simon starts to say something, but at that same moment Magnus walks into the room. Magnus looks at Raphael and then he looks at Simon.  
Simon walks away with a hurt look on his face.

While Simon is walking away, he hears Magnus ask Raphael "What was that about?"  
As well as Raphael's answer "Nothing."

 


End file.
